The present invention relates to self-service kiosks and more specifically to a method of remotely controlling a user interface.
Self-service checkout operators need the ability to intervene with transactions at the self-service checkout lane from time to time. Such conditions include security alerts, customer help requests, and special transaction requirements, such as discounts or markdowns. The problem presented stems from the fact that the operator must either walk to the lane to assist the customer, or take an action at the remote attendant station.
Typical remote control software is directed to display and input information only. Such software relies on the operating system display services of a host computer and a remote computer. Also, display settings must typically be the same for the host and remote computers. Such software causes a pixel-by-pixel representation of the host computer's user interface to be displayed on the remote computer.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method of remotely controlling a user interface of a computer without the limitations of known remote control software.